


Candied Hook Up

by a_q



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has joined the Halloween, and Tooth visits him to see his new lodgings. (In truth, it's for sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candied Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an anon prompt at the RoTG-kink meme, [Guardian!Pitch / Cavity / oral sex](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=5849941#cmt5849941)
> 
> Written for kink bingo square 'dirty talk'.

It had been difficult to find the correct portal to the Halloween realm. Tooth had her ways to travel where ever she was needed, but for obvious reason she hadn't been summoned in the halls of Halloween before this. Their crowd had their own expertise over teeth, and of course, there was the Candy Issue. 

When the portal snapped closed behind her, she looked around curiously. It wasn't what she had expected. She was in a space that looked like a forlorn dance hall. The beat of her wings raised dust from the scraped wooden floor, the large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, covered in cobwebs. The place looked inhabitable to her eyes, but naturally ghosts had their own preferences.

Before she could call for Pitch, the shadows swayed and shifted, and he materialized in front of her with a dramatic swirl. Tooth smiled and flew closer. 

”Cookie! What a lovely surprise,” Pitch said, taking her hand in his. He leaned to kiss her cheek, the touch electrifying. ”I didn't think you would come visit me so soon.”

”I wanted to see how you have settled with the Halloween,” Toot said, and she was proud how bright and controlled she sounded. She knew he wasn't fooled with her words anyway. They both knew there was only one reason why she would come visit him like this. Of course he wouldn't say the reason out loud, because he was a gentleman. In a crooked, devious way. Still, it was important to uphold the decorum.

He trailed his fingers down her arm, and she shivered from the sudden flush of energy. “You look well, honeycomb.”

“You too,” she said. It was true. Halloween had done a world of good to Pitch. He looked more assured, still dressed in black, but now he wore a suit, not the shapeless cloak of shadows. The human fashion fit him perfectly. There was even a dab of color, the razor-thin lines of poison green in his black tie, a crimson trim in his pocket scarf. His hair was cropped short, and she found herself oddly endeared to it. Though it would be harder for her to grab it in fistfuls, like she loved to do.

His smile widened, like he knew where her thoughts had wandered. “Come, let me show you my new place.”

Pitch held her hand and lead her to the side door. Behind it was an empty corridor with more doors, some open and some closed. Tooth looked around as Pitch lead her forward, and soon she realized why she had had such trouble locking in to this realm. It wasn't just one place. It looked like the Halloween crew preferred to squat in different places and string them together with this one plain concrete hallway. She saw doorways to a swamp, a derelict amusement park and an empty shopping mall with strange, flickering lights. She was sure the occupants were just as myriad as their dwellings, but she didn't ask. It wasn't polite to pry when she was a guest in their home.

For the same reason she said nothing about the candy, even though it was everywhere. It was piled in colorful mounds on the floor, clear jars and boxes stacked on top of another, chocolate bars and lollipops strewn around like thrown by a giant hand. The breeze of her wings caused the empty wrappers to skitter across the dark floor like a glimmering tide, full of bright, jewel-like colors. She didn't want to know who had eaten all these sweets, and what their teeth might look like after all this sugar. She was sure if she asked, Pitch would claim he had eaten them all, just to shock her. It was exactly the kind of joke he would find hilarious.

They had crossed half the length of the corridor, when a wraith glided in front of them, his long silvery garb trailing after him like a veil. He was about to vanish into the wall when he noticed them and turned around, taking a long look at her. 

“Pitch! Who's the pretty bird?” the wraith called, smirking widely. “She looks like a fine dish, much too classy for you. Introduce us, would you?”

Pitch muttered something, pulling her closer to his side. Tooth would never admit it to him, but she like the way his arm felt around her waist.

The wraith glided closer, the candy wrappers scattering before him like scared insects. His teeth were thin and curved like fish bones, and she couldn't help staring at them in a quiet fascination. She had never seen ghost teeth before, those didn't end up in the Tooth Fairy archives.

“Get lost Plastic Bag, this cookie is with me,” Pitch said, grabbing her wrist before she could touch the wraith's mouth and tugged her along, past the wraith. "She's too sweet for the likes of you!"

The wraith shimmered in anger. “Bloody poser! Crawl back under your rickety bed!” he shouted after them.

“Your mother haunts a soda can!” Pitch retorted. His voice boomed in the hallway and caused the candy to tumble down in jeweled landslides.

“Nice meeting you!” Tooth called over her shoulder. The wraith smirked and waved at her before vanishing. She waited until they were behind the corner before smacking Pitch's arm. “I told you not to call me those names in front of others!”

”Please, those things clank their chains and wail for living. Subtlety is hardly their strong suit.”

“What's between us, stays between us,” she said firmly. “If you don't like it, I find someone else to play with!”

He stopped and twirled her against his chest, like they were dancing. She beat her wings to stay in balance, surprised. “Threats? Hm, you give me such a hard-on,” he muttered, pulling her into a kiss. "You taste like sugar."

Tooth pressed closer to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I hope you have a bed somewhere?”

“I do, my darling tartlet."

She felt a swirl of dark and light, then the sound of door closing behind them. He let her go with a quick kiss on her lips.   

Tooth looked around, curious what he had chosen for his place. It was an old hotel room, bit dusty but beautiful, with a herring bone parquetry and floral tapestry. The massive bed filled the middle of the room. It had carved bedposts and white linen, fluffy pillows and a thick duvet, all invitingly set. If you ignored the slight marks of fire, it was rather beautiful room. 

“It's lovely,” Tooth said, flitting around the room, stopping to look out the window to the wild, frost-covered garden. “Why does it belong to Halloween? What's frightening in this place?”

“Me, pudding.” It wasn't even a sound, just a change in the air, and Pitch was pressed against her back, his arms around her waist, his cool lips against the nape of her neck. Anyone other, and she would've been frantic about her wings being crushed, but Pitch knew her body, the intrigues of her feathers. He knew what parts asked for a gentle touch and where he could grab a firmer hold. Tooth turned in his arms, to see the look in his eyes. 

He smiled and threaded his fingers under her ass, lifting her up and holding her against his chest.

”I've missed you, honeycomb,” he said. “I'm pleased you are here.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, scraping her nails gently against the groove of his skull, the way he liked it. ”Are you? There's no one to play with here?”

She wasn't jealous, only curious. She knew Pitch, and she knew what was between them, how they fit together. He liked to think he could corrupt her, and she liked to hear all those scandalous compliments that she would never hear from anyone else.

“Corporeality is a big problem around here. Ever tried to fuck a ghost? It's exactly as pointless as it sounds.”

Tooth laughed, sliding her hands along his chest and down around his waist, tugging his shirt out of the way. His clothes might have changed, but his skin was familiar to her touch. Pitch flirted with corporeality himself, but under her hand he was always smooth and solid, his skin warming under her palm like a rock under the sun.

”I like these clothes. Do you have undress now? Take them off one by one?”

”I can, if you like," he said. "Whatever gets you toasted, marshmallow.”

"A show would be interesting," Tooth said, pulling away from his arms and fluttering her wings to ascend slowly on the narrow windowsill. "Go on."

He laughed out loud, taking off his jacket with a quick pull and tossing it on the old chair. His black shirt shimmered in the light, the fabric taut over his muscular shoulders. Tooth admired the view and gave him a short applause when he turned and pent down to remove his shoes. Pants were definitely better than the shapeless cloak.

“Like it so far, nougatine?” Pitch asked, turning back around and crossing his arms to show-off his biceps. Tooth bit her lip, trying to keep her wings from buzzing embarrassingly loud.

“Let's see it without the shirt,” she prompted.

Pitch grinned, unbuttoning the small black buttons one by one and pulling the fabric aside. His bare skin gleamed like a blade's edge, the inky color turning lighter toward his navel. He tugged the shirt off his shoulders, slower than the jacket, giving her a chance to take in all the details. The Halloween had certainly boosted him up, the power coming off of him like heat. Her heart thrummed against her chest, her feathers puffing up. She stood up and took flight, unable to sit still. 

“Pants and underwear too, please.”

“I don't bother with the underwear,” Pitch said lightly, turning around again and nudging the pants over his hips in slow, fluid movement. It was much too calculated, and she suspected that he must have practiced that, just for her.

It was interesting, and arousing.

Pitch stepped out of his pants and turned to give her a flourished bow. "Shall we move this to the bed, my sweetest queen?"

"Yes, let's try it," Tooth said, waving her hand to get him moving. Pitch hopped on the bed and settled down, leaning his back against the headboard. Tooth flew after him, her feet landing silently on the soft duvet. He grabbed a pillow and tugged it behind his back, then spread his legs as an invitation. A handful of empty candy wrappers rolled free under the pillow, tumbling down the white sheet and plopping on the floor.

Tooth frowned. She planted her feet on the duvet, her legs spread and hands on her hips. His grin widened and he picked one wrapper, flicking it casually on the floor, daring her to say something. It was an obvious goading, but it didn't mean she didn't want to play.

”You eat candy in bed?” she asked, stepping on the duvet, her feet sinking in the down ankle-deep. ”And then invite me to join you in that same bed? That's nasty.”

”You came to see me,” he pointed out, stretching his arms behind his back, like he was simply lounging, carefree. ”Besides, it was for your benefit. I've been practicing how to get the gooey jam center from a confectionery with one lick. Would you like a demonstration?” He licked his lips, and somehow that gesture was more indecent than the fact that he was stark naked.

Her mouth went dry and her wings fluttered in their own volition. She squared her shoulders, hands on her hips and tried to find her steadiest voice. “Please, that doesn't do anything for me.”

“You're a terrible liar, my little praline crumb. Flutter those wings over here, and I'll show you what I have learned.”

She made a show to ponder his offer for a moment, and then bounced on him with full force and speed, knowing that he could take it. He moved from his relaxed pose in a split-second, catching her from the waist and pulling her against his chest, kissing her hungrily.

He was a great kisser when he wanted to be, but aggressive and obnoxious when he didn't. This time he started well, but then he bit her lip and she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked in warning.

“You bite me, I'll bite back,” she hissed. “And you know I won't stop in a hurry.”

“Lollipop, you taste too good to resist,” he laughed low and blew a slow trickle of air against her neck and she shivered in pleasure. 

“Bite me again, and all the rules change,” she said and pulled his hair harder. “Understand?”

“Of course, cookie, whatever you want. Though I do appreciate the artistry you put in your bites. No one does it better.”

“I know.” She leaned to kiss his neck, then lower, searching for the cluster of lighter flecks on his shoulder, like quartz speckled granite, and kissed him there. The darkness imbued on his skin made her lips tingle and she fluttered her feathers, the sensation shivering her all the way down to her toes. Pitch made a strangled sound, arm around her waist to keep her in place. He had sensitive nipples, though he didn't like her to draw attention to that. He reckoned it was a weakness, when she thought it was only perfect. She fluttered her feathers again to tease him, kissing his shoulder.

He grunted, squeezing her waist again. “Marshmallow, you're cruel with your teasing.”

“You said I'm sweet,” she said, reaching to kiss his lips. ”How can I be both?”

”I don't think that poses a problem for you, candy cane.”

She slid down his body, teasing his nipple on the way and kept going, to stroke his cock in slow, calculated moves that she knew he liked, then moving back up to steal another kiss. He caught her by the waist and mirrored her exploration, tracing the contours of her hips, the smooth fall of her feathers. His touch felt so good, the way he threaded his fingers inside her plumage, while teasing her mouth with light kisses.

“Tell me why you called me here,” she asked, clutching his shoulder.

He grinned and pushed his hand between her legs, rubbing in slow, heavy circles. “Don't you know? Because you're my delicious, blue, frosting rose.”

She gasped. She knew what those were, the decoration on top of a birthday cake. Horrible things, nothing but processed sugar and artificial coloring. Even thinking about such deprivation made her feel hot all over, her breath caught in her throat, her feathers fluttering on their own accord.  

“What else?” she asked, unable to stop herself.

“You're meringue, with toasted peaks and soft, luscious marshmallow center,” he whispered in her ear and she let out completely undignified sound, her toes curling. His fingers kept moving in tantalizing rhythm and all that came out of her mouth was moaning, muffled in the crook of his shoulder. "Tart little cherry, dripping with sugar syrup."  

She bit his shoulder as hard as she could in turn, enjoying his hurried gasp.

“I thought biting wasn't in the rules today,” Pitch said, running his fingers along her thighs and nudging her hips to get her closer. “That's cheating, honeycomb.”

“If you don't want something, say so. That's our rule,” Tooth corrected. “I said no, but you said yes.”

“Fair enough, cookie.” His touch turned heavier, more demanding. “Here's my proposal. I want to eat you out like a dessert buffet, and leave you in such bliss that you can't even flutter those cute wings of yours. Does that sound something you want to say 'yes' to?”

“Yes.”

Pitch laughed, his body shaking underneath her. Tooth got up, leaning her hands against his chest, her knees sinking in the soft duvet. “Go on then.”

He grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her up and she went with the motion, knowing what he planned. He held her in place, burying his face between her legs. His touch was oddly cool and tingling, his fingers digging in the sturdy plumage at her thighs and his mouth pressing against her mound. Tooth sighed and closed her eyes for the moment, trying to follow the sensation of his lips and tongue against her bare flesh. Every flick and touch was deliberate and calculated. It was perfect, of course, but she already knew that. Perfect was the norm, and therefore boring. She opened her eyes and looked down, reaching to grab a hold of his hair and yanking to make him pay attention. Pitch stopped and glanced up at her, cocking his eyebrow in a silent question.

“You said you've been practicing,” she said. “I'm not feeling it.”

“This is a delicate art, dearest ice-cream cone. Give me a moment.”

She scoffed, her feathers buffing. “And I have to stare at the wall while you have your moment?”

“Ah. May I offer you entertainment of your own then, cookie?” He released his hold of her and she returned the favor, sneaking in one last tug before letting him go.

“That's what I was getting at,” she said, beating her wings to get back on her feet. “Nice for you to catch on.”

He trailed his hands down her calves, over her ankles and tickling the bottom of her feet. “Your enjoyment is my top priority, ginger snap. Please, have at it.”

Tooth smiled and stepped on his chest, deliberately putting her weight on it. Granted, it wasn't much, but it did made him gasp when she slid her toes over his nipples and stomped over his hard stomach. He laid still and solid underneath her feet, but she could still feel the slight tremble in his muscles, the breath caught in his chest.

He had a hard-on, and she took a step closer, teasing him with her toes, then sliding her foot between his legs to nudge them further apart.

“What are you thinking, sugar syrup?“ he asked, sounding bit suspicious.

“That you look delicious.” She glanced over her shoulder to check his expression, before settling down to lay on his stomach. “Mind if I taste in turn?”

“Yes please, candy apple. Bite me,” he said, his voice vibrating in his chest. It felt good against her stomach feathers, and she squirmed, rubbing herself against his chest. He made a strangled sound underneath her and Tooth held back her laughter. He and his sensitive little nipples, she could play this game all night.

Tooth turned to inspect the possibilities. His skin was smooth and dense, pleasant to touch. She licked a stripe over his stomach, taking her time to keep him guessing. She pressed a coy kiss on his skin first, then bit down hard on the asphalt colored spot over his hip. Pitch gasped but hold still, not fighting her. When Tooth had him between her teeth she was not going to let go until she was ready, and he knew it.

She felt him touch her, returning to tease her the way she was teasing him. Tooth enjoyed herself, rolling his silky skin between her teeth, pressing her incisor deeper in the yielding skin. His cock twitched, the pain turning him on. She let go with a smack, and checked the result. There was a perfect arch of her teeth marks left on his skin, and the marks turned blueish-green before her eyes, the hue of her feathers. It was a lovely imprint, even if she said it so herself.  

Pitch pulled her bit closer, to get back between her legs. Tooth nipped his skin here and there, before reaching to tease his cock. The height difference made the position a bit tricky, but they had done it before and after slight adjusting they both had the best possible advantage.

Her hands were deft and small, good for snatching tiny teeth under the pillows. Maybe it was that, or his girth was simply too much for her, because no matter how many times she had tried, she couldn't close her fingers around him. But it was fun to try, slide her hands up and down his shaft, trail her tongue, following the shift of color from light to darker. Funnier than that was to lick him with soft, incessant touches that made him groan and curse against her inner thigh.

She didn't know how long they did it, the devious tug of war. He twirled his tongue, and she returned the movement back to him the way she deciphered it. It wasn't exact science, but he twitched and made more desperate sounds than she did. Tooth figured that must mean she was winning. That was, until he did something new, like a twisted swirl that she couldn't help put associate with scooping the filling out of a candy. She moaned unabashedly, and he did the same move again, grabbing her legs to keep her from kicking him in the head.

“Pitch! Please, please,” she pleaded, not knowing if she wanted him to stop or go on.

“I told you, I've been practicing, cookie,” he said, continuing his devilish tactic. Tooth panted, trying to think a countermeasure, but she couldn't keep her thoughts together. She had the impulse to squirm and stay still at the same time, which only resulted her quivering helplessly in his hold.

“What, you got nothing, praline?” Pitch teased. “Don't give up, my petit four.”

She growled in reply, grabbing a hold of his cock and swirling her tongue around the head like it was a lollipop. She knew his weak spots as well as he did hers, and this was far from over. Pitch moaned in turn, licking her with dizzying accuracy and for a moment it was a jumble of intense feeling; the feel of his cock against her tongue and his mouth on her flesh, the pleasure like a hot, twisting wire between those two points.

She felt Pitch's orgasm building and she moved, licking down the shaft while teasing the head with her hand. She leaned to catch the bone-colored skin in his groin and bit down, quick and sharp, letting him go as suddenly as she had started, then biting the same spot again, and again, layer upon layer of bites. Pitch howled and retaliated with pushing his fingers inside her, pressing down against the spot where it felt the best and she couldn't help it, coming around his fingers while he spilled over her hand. Tooth didn't even care about staining her mouth, licking the black come from her fingers and Pitch's stomach. 

"I won," she declared and rolled away from his hold, and planted her face against the duvet, relishing the shivers of aftershock, her limbs heavy and her wings glued to her back. It was a heaven.

“If I had known you were so desperate for a good fuck, I would've called you over sooner, cookie,” Pitch said, his breathing heavy.

Tooth tried to kick him but she had slumped too far and didn't have the energy to move closer. “Give me a minute, and I will leave my teeth marks on that perky ass,” Tooth threatened, the duvet muffling her voice.

“That's some promise, coming from a sticky little taffy cube like yourself.”

“Don't call me that,” Tooth muttered. “I said I need a minute.”

Pitch laughed. “That's my shiny candy apple!"


End file.
